A lightened heart
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy is ignored by her guild and leaves with Laxus to train. When they came back from their training nobody expected these two as a couple. Lucy is stronger now but her heart is still sad of what happened years ago. Will the love between them win like always? Well, we have to read to find out!


**Lucy: So this is a story with me and Laxus…?**

**Diana: Yes! I finally can see them kissing!**

**Serena: You two should be graceful. And I want to dedicate this chapter to XxShyxX. He gave me the idea to do a story with them.**

**Lucy: And now that we're ready… Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter one: New opportunities.**

It was a cloudy day over Magnolia. You could see lightings and hear thunders. At Fairy tail everybody was partying like always. But there was one person who was crying at the same time.

It all began two months ago. Lisanna came back from 'death' and everybody was happy. Even Lucy was happy. Of course she didn't knew her but she was happy because everybody was too. Slowly they were too concentrated over her and almost everybody forgot about the poor celestial mage.

She didn't want to see them sad again so she let them to do some missions with Lisanna. Of course, they didn't asked her before. She began to do solo missions and with the help of her spirits she managed to do these.

She didn't want to believe that everybody forgotten her. I mean, even Levy didn't want to read the new chapter from her novel. She went often in missions to keep her thoughts focused on something else. But she had to face the truth. Fairy Tail, her family, had already forgotten her.

When she came back from the mission she took last day, she took a seat at the bar. Lucy wanted a milkshake but Mira was too busy to do Lisanna a cake. She laid her head on table. Suddenly she heard footsteps and when she looked she saw Team Natsu with Lisanna coming back from her mission. Natsu went towards her.

"Hey Lucy! I want to talk with you about something." Natsu said with his usual smile.

'He even don't call me Luce anymore…' Lucy thought as she heard her Name. She faked a smiled.

"Sure, what it is?" She said.

"Well… you know you done solo missions for a while, right?" Natsu said.

'And you done missions with Lisanna but oh, well…' she thought.

"I want to take Lisanna back in our team. You know, like old days." Natsu said. Lucy's smile fade away and she was holding back her tears.

"And you want to replace me with her, right? I don't mind, Natsu. We didn't even took a mission together since she came, so it's fine. I hope you'll not destroy towns anymore like that. Lisanna, keep an eye on them for me, ok?" Lucy said and put her fake smile again. Lisanna looked with pity at her and nodded. She really liked her. Even in Edolas, she and Lucy had a good relationship.

"Yosh! Let's go Lisanna! We have to take another mission!" Natsu shouted happy.

"Hmm… Right. Well, Lucy… Thank you." Lisanna said and left with Natsu to the job board followed by Erza, Gray and the blue flying neko. Lucy just sat there fighting to hold her tears. She stood and left the guild. She couldn't think any more clearly. She bumped in some people on street. She didn't know anymore where she was going. She just wanted to be away of them. Away of Fairy Tail.

"I've been abandoned again… my family abandoned me again…" Lucy murmured as she fell on her knees. She was in a forest now. The birds didn't sing anymore and they hid themselves from the rain they felt.

Lucy leaned against a tree and let her tears flew on her face. She looked at the sky and she wished just to be dead now. She wanted to run away of everything. She didn't want to feel any more pain in her chest. Yes, her chest was hurting. Her vision became blurred but… she saw a person near her. Yes… there was a person who saw her.

"Laxus…" she whispered before falling. Laxus caught her with his strong arms.

"Oi! What are you doing here? Forgot it, I'll take you at guild." Laxus said and lifted her in bridal style. Lucy opened her eyes a little and pulled his shirt.

"Don't… I don't want to go back there…" she said before fainting. Laxus sighed. "It can't be helped then… Ok, I'll take you at my house, but don't dare to complain." He said and took her at his house. It was a small house a little away from that place. It was in a part of the forest where not many people could come.

Laxus put her in his bed and covered her with a blanket. He went to take a shower and left her alone. It didn't pass many minutes and Lucy opened her eyes. She looked around her wondering where she was. Laxus then entered in room.

"Oh, you're awake." He said.

"Where I am? Is this your house?" Lucy asked as she was looking in his eyes. Laxus nodded.

"Care to explain me why you were in forest? And why didn't you want to go back at guild?" Laxus asked as he took a chair. Lucy looked down.

"I was kicked out of my team…" she said softly.

"And that is a cause to cry in a place you don't even know?" Laxus said. Lucy looked in his eyes again.

"You don't understand. I was left behind ever since Lisanna came back. I like her but everybody from the guild didn't talked with me and ignored me. I began to do solo missions while Natsu and the others went with Lisanna without even asking me. And today after I've came back from my mission Natsu came and asked me to leave the team. I was hoping so much that wouldn't happen… But it happened… Ne, Laxus… Is it because I am weak? I mean… without my keys I can't do anything right…" Lucy said with tears in her eyes. Laxus sighed.

"Listen. I don't know about Natsu and the others but I don't think you're weak. In fact you are the most powerful celestial mage I've ever saw. And what? They kicked you out. Then you just have to train and become stronger so they would beg you to come back in their team." Laxus said. Lucy smiled.

"Thank you, Laxus. You know what? You can be very kind sometimes. I guess you're right. I have just to train and become stronger." Lucy said.

"I perhaps will regret it but… do you want to train with me?" Laxus said. Lucy was a little shocked.

"Seriously? You really mean it, Laxus?" Lucy asked.

"Why not? I have a friends who could help you with that. So? Do you want or not?" Laxus asked.

"Thank you, Laxus. I will." Lucy said.

"Then go to sleep. We will leave tomorrow. I'll go to sleep on couch." He said and went to door.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted. Laxus turned. "Y-You don't have to s-sleep on couch-h. It's y-your house after all. C-Come and sleep in b-bed…" Lucy said very shy. Laxus smirked.

"If you wanted to sleep with me, you could say that just." He said and closed the lights.

"You're wrong! It's n-nothing l-like t-this…" Lucy said. Laxus went in bed and covered himself with the blanket.

"Relax, blondie… I'm just joking." He said.

"Laxus… And don't call me blondie when you're blonde too!" Lucy shouted and throwed her head on pillow. "Good night, Laxus…" she said and smiled.

"Good night, blondie." Laxus said smirking and both feel asleep.

* * *

**Serena: I hope you liked it.**

**Diana: She put a lot of effort to write it.**

**Lucy: Well… I like it… But how should I become stronger?**

**Laxus: Don't worry about it, blondie. I've said I'll train you so it will be alright.**

**Lucy: That's what I'm afraid of… Anyway! Please review, everybody! Tell us what you think!**


End file.
